I Will Play My Game Beneath The Spin Light
by KatieNoctem
Summary: Just a different way the apocalypse could have played out. Essentially a series of timestamps in an AU featuring an original character, eventual CrowleyxOC. Rating for bad language.
1. Chapter 1

The door swung open before Dean even had a chance to knock.

"Castiel." The petitie dark-haired woman smiled, glancing between the three men. "Winchesters."

"Wait, how does she know who we are?"

"She's the oracle."

"I hate that ridiculous name." The woman huffed, folding her arms across her chest. "I'm... a complicated accident."

"You are the last of your kind left on earth Layna."

She hummed and stepped back,gesturing for them to get inside. The men obliged, wanting to get out of the cold night air

"So, an Angel, a man from hell and the boy with demon blood... what's the punch..line?" the woman stumbled a little and leant against a wall.

"Are you... drunk?" Sam asked, eyeing her warily.

She stared up at him and frowned. "I've been seeing every possible atrocity the apocalypse could bring upon us over and over since it started. Watching friends I have known since the beginning of time die in countless awful ways. Yes, of course I am goddamn drunk."

"Uh maybe we should come back..."

"Stay." The tone of her voice all but confirmed there weren't going to be any arguments. "Tomorrow we can talk. It's late and I'm too fried for this, you might as well stay the night. I have two rooms you can take. Besides you all look like crap."

"Yeah thanks."

Layna raised piercing grey eyes to Dean and quirked her lips in an oddly almost-familiar smirk. "Stay, behave and there might even be pie." She deadpanned.

Dean perked up and slung his duffle over his shoulder. "Where are the rooms?"

"It really is like magic, I hope Michael doesn't know." She pointed towards the stairs, "two open doors on the top left, you can't miss them."

The older Winchester just grunted, nodded and left. Sam hung back, smiling apologetically at her.

"He means thank you. Sorry, it's just not often we get the chance to get away from crappy motel room beds."

"S'fine. Like I said, you all look like hell. Besides, they're _really_ good beds."

He nodded, heading upstairs and to what promised to be the best nights sleep he'd had in months. Downstairs Castiel and Layna were left to talk.

"I take it the apocalypse prevention plan isn't going to well?" She asked, rubbing her temples. "There's no other reason you'd be here, you know I don't like getting involved in these things. The big stuff is dangerous to mess with you know..."

Castiel's head drooped. "We are running out of ideas yes."

She reached out and gently patted his knee. "I said it was dangerous, I didn't say I wouldn't."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning when the boys came downstairs she was already flipping pancakes and humming to herself. Castiel was nowhere to be seen so they sat down warily, watching tensely as the strange woman started to plate up. Dean nearly shot her when she turned suddenly.

"Just wanted to know if you and the mophead wanted anything on your pancakes, no need to shoot."

"I was promised pie." Dean grumbled.

"There will be pie. Later." The plate clinked as she set it down on the table, the second following it.

"So, where's Cas?"

Layna rolled her shoulders in a shrug. "Went looking for a few things for me." She paused and looked up. "Or he's back."

Castiel sat at the table seconds later, watching them eat.

"So... what are you?" Everyone turned to look at Sam, who just shrugged. "What?"

"It's complicated." She shrugged, but Sam kept staring at her. "Bollocks, you really want to know?"

Cas was frowning at the boys but Sam nodded eagerly.

"When Father, uh God, was still doing his creation thing there was lots and lots of energy sort of, floating around right?" She watched the nods, well at least they could keep up. "Sometimes bits of energy ended up on earth. Well, ta-da."

"So you're a piece of heaven on earth?" Dean looked incredulous.

"Yes, I am, in fact, a walking awful chat up line."

"So why do you look human?"

Layna shrugged. "Because I crashed into one. Guess I'm lucky she was a strong one, most of the humans struck either exploded or went mad."

"What?" Sam spluttered.

"Human bodies aren't really meant to contain heavenly energy, especially not pure heavenly energy. Very few survived. Most went mad, Pythia, for example."

"So that used to be some poor innocent girl?" Dean narrowed his eyes, tightening his grip on his knife.

"Woman." She watched him carefully. "Psychic actually I think. If I leave she'll die, I'll die, you'll all bloody die. So get off your high horse and eat your damn pancakes."

"Who's side are you on anyway?"

"Mine. I like it down here. The apocalypse is kind of ruining that for me." She cast a glance sideways at Castiel. "Not like I can go home anyway."

Cas looked up at her with shocked eyes, the boys were staring too. Apparently no one was going to let her go without an answer so she tugged the collar of her shirt aside to reveal an ugly looking scar through her shoulder. Castiel furrowed his brows, reaching out as if to try and comfort. To heal. She batted his hand away.

"No point trying Castiel. It's not healed in a year, there's nothing you can do." She winced. "I voiced my... grievances about the apocalypse. Raphael was, lets say, displeased. Pretty sure next time I go back I'm dead. So yeah, I'm on my side. I don't want to get stuck in the middle of their pissing match and I don't want them destroying half the earth while they're fighting over which of them is the biggest bag of dicks."

Dean leant forwards. "So what advice do you have for us?"

"Don't kiss demons, don't do drugs and always practice safe sex." Her eyes sparkled. "You need help, not advice. There's only three options on the table. One, you say yes, which is off the cards because you're both stubborn as asses and well, it would just suck for everyone. Two, you kill Lucifer, which would be horrifically difficult and require an archangel on your side. And convincing any of them to kill their brothers would be horrible and hard. Three, which honestly is your best option, is to shove Lucifer back into his little box. Not easy but I suggest you go for door three. Of course, you still have to deal with Michael after that, but that's nothing right?"

"Yeah. Nothing."

She smiled, ignoring the sarcasm that dripped from his words. "I can't do everything for you kiddo."

"You haven't done anything for us yet." Dean protested..

"I will. Learn a little patience. Now Cas is back and he has my things, I can head out to find you some help." She stood, leaning over and picking up the large bag of supplies Castiel brought for her. "Once I've found the sneaky bastard."

Both hunters watched her as she walked away up stairs.

"For a skinny chick she's strong."

The oracle paused on the stairs and turned back to them, causing Dean to avert his eyes thinking she had heard him. But she just rifled through the bag and pulled out a couple spray cans.

"You kids can start warding this place."

By the time she staggered back downstairs the house stunk of smoke laced with herbs. Castiel went to grab her but she batted him away, slumping on the nearest chair.

"I'm fine Castiel. Just tired." She turned her head to Dean. "Hey GI Joe, get me a strong coffee. I have work to do."

Dean grumbled and headed to to kitchen, muttering something about pie as he went. He did return with hot coffee though, and got a genuine smile in return.

"Thanks hot stuff."

She sat cross-legged on the chair, sipping her coffee and watching Sam flick through one of her old books, his face a picture of concentration.

"Need help with that?" She called, resting the mug on her crossed ankles.

Sam looked up at her and smiled a little. "When this is over I'd love it if you could go through some of these with me. This stuff could really help me and Dean with hunting."

She unfurled her legs and slowly crossed the room towards him, leaning against the back of his chair to study the manuscript he was reading from over his shoulder.

"I admire your faith in there being a 'when this is over', but I might as well help you with this while I'm drinking my coffee. Unless you're particularly adept at translating Illyrian."

"Uh...no."

Layna just laughed and started working through the text with him. Even she had trouble with some words, it had been such a long time since she touched some of her old texts. It felt good to help again, it felt like home, and the boys firm confidence that they could stop this was beginning to rub off on her.


	3. Chapter 3

Layna landed in a heap on the floor, coughing and clutching her head.

"Oh fuck me." She groaned.

"Sublety was never your strong point was it?"

She glared up at the archangel from behind a curtain of messed up hair, groaning as she struggled to her knees.

"Oh eat me. I feel like I'm dying."

Gabriel grabbed her arm and hauled her to her feet with ease, wrapping one arm around her to keep her up.

"Stop being melodramatic, you're not dying."

He snapped his fingers and let her fall into the armchair he had conjured behind her. Once she was seated he settled down in his own chair, giving her a questioning look.

"You were always so caring." She coughed. "And still a massive pain in the arse to find. I swear I'm getting too old for this."

"You're younger than me." Gabriel pointed out.

"Not by much." She huffed. "Besides travelling is harder for me, you have wings. Real ones."

The trickster angel chuckled. "I forgot about those. But I take it you didn't pop in mid-apocalypse for a social call?"

Layna shook her head, brushing some dirt from her knees. "We need your help."

"We?"

"Earth. Castiel. The Winchesters... me." She studied his frown and sighed. "I know what Dean said to you, I know it's sinking in."

He arched an eyebrow and opened his mouth to protest.

"Don't forget, I know everything."

"I just want the fighting to stop."

"Then stop sitting around watching everything go to hell and help." She folded her arms across her chest and glared at him. "You know Dean's right, you like this planet as much as I do, you've been running around here too long not to. You've been running too long Gabriel."

"I still don't like that name, Oracle."

She snorted and fixed him with a stare. "Dean was right you know."

The angel sighed and shook his head. "I know. Stupid human got into my head and I haven't stopped thinking about it."

"They tend to do that."

Gabriel looked up at the gentle smile on her face, not failing to notice how tired she looked, the lack of glow in her eyes. He nodded, reaching out to touch the back of her hand.

"If they call I'll come, that's all I can promise." He murmured. "But are **you** okay? I know you, this is more than just travel tiredness... You look hollow."

She tugged back her hand, setting her jaw defiantly. "I am fine. It's just been a long day. I better get back and tell them, more to do and all."

They both stood, watching each other for a moment before Layna flung herself into the archangel's arms, hugging him tightly. He squeezed her back, resting his chin on her shoulder and curling the essence of his wings around her. He could feel her relax slightly against him.

"Thank you Gabriel." She murmured into his hair, before pulling back and staring at him. "Thank you. And whatever you do, don't you dare die. I'd rather not have to watch your last words via a Casa Erotica dvd."

Gabriel snorted with laughter and waggled his eyebrows at her. "I thought you enjoyed my porn videos?"

"Not posthumous porn, that's just... wrong." She smiled and shook his head. "Really though,if you die I'll come kill you."

He laughed, "of course you will. See you soon Layna."

She stayed a while after he had disappeared in a flutter of wings, leaning heavily against the armchair he had so kindly left for her. She could do this. There were bigger things to worry about. The apocalypse for one. Steeling herself she set off for home.

Both boys ran to the window when they heard the thud outside, the house itself was warded against angels and demons but that didn't mean other things couldn't find them there, or lurk outside the doors. Whatever they expected it wasn't Layna collapsed in a heap on the floor. Dean went for the door, hand freezing on the handle as Sam yelled 'demon!'. He went for their weapons, feet thudding hard against the stairs as Sam watched. Layna struggled to her feet, grabbing the demon by the arm and spinning it around , her leg shooting out to knock it to the floor. She half collapsed on top of the man, pressing her hands against the exposed V of his chest much as Castiel had done with the foreheads of demons he planned to smite. Dean appeared behind him brandishing Ruby's knife just as the demon started to glow and burned from the inside out as they shielded their eyes against the bright light emanating from the pair. When the light had gone they looked back out the window and Layna crumpled to the floor. Sam and Dean both rushed out but Sam reached her first, sinking to his knees on the grass beside her.

"What was that? Are you okay?"

Layna looked up at him and frowned sadly at the look of worry in his eyes. "Will be," she croaked. "Sorry Sam."

"Sorry for wha-"

She cut him off by grabbing his shirt and pressing her lips against his. Sam tried to make a muffled protest but soon found himself melting into the kiss.

"Son of a bitch."

When she let him go Sam collapsed backwards, breathing heavily, while Layna stood and dusted herself off. She grabbed the taller Winchester's hand and hauled him up.

"What the hell?" Dean asked, glancing between the two of them. Sam just shrugged, looking dazed.

"Yeah, sorry." Layna scratched the back of her neck. "I needed energy fast. Let's get inside, then I'll explain."

Inside they sat around the kitchen table, Cas having been summoned by Dean. The angel was eyeing Layna suspiciously, while Dean and Sam bickered over what the hell had just happened.

"There is something wrong Layna." Castiel stated finally. "You should not have done that."

"Just tired." She grumbled. "I apologised to Sam. He'll be okay, honest."

"Honestly Cas, I'm fine. Just a bit tired."

"See?" The oracle looked up at Cas with pleading eyes, but he just stared at her.

"You should not have needed to drain energy from Sam. Why did you?"

Layna sighed. "You're going to keep asking aren't you?"

"I wish to know."

She cursed quietly and stared at her hands. "I've been cut off from heaven. Raphael. Between that and the Apocalypse trying to carve holes out of my brain my energy is being depleted faster than ever. I was okay before, just tired. I could block off my brain for a while and recharge alone. But travelling and demons and searching for answers and help, well, that's screwed me over." She took a deep breath. "Plus, pretty sure Lucifer knows I'm helping you now. So unless I keep my energy up I will be royally buggered the next time the demons come for me."

"So you what... stole Sam's energy without asking?"

"It's not like I stuck my hand in his guts, I could have you know. Would have been quicker as well." She snapped. "It was that or you carried me inside and had to put off stopping the apocalypse for the next week. I remember we were supposed to be working on a tight deadline here. I have more things to do."

"And what if you couldn't stop?" Dean growled, hand tightening around Ruby's knife. "You'd have killed him."

"I stopped."

"If you didn't."

"You'd have one corpse. Who would quickly be revived by Lucifer. But I can stop, easily, and I did." Her eyes flashed dangerously bright. "And you can let go of that bloody knife. Your brother is fine and I am helping save your asses by putting my neck on the line because those demons here mean Lucifer knows I'm helping you and thus I am very, very, incredibly, screwed. You should be grateful."

"Honestly Dean, I'm fine." Sam protested. "We need to stop this, Layna is going to help us, and if she needs a bit of energy now and again I'm fine with that."

"Sure you are."

"See? Fine." Layna stood and left in a huff without another word.


	4. Chapter 4

Layna perched on the hood of a car, eyes focussed on the businessman stood at the crossroads trying to perform the correct ritual to summon the demon she wanted. It had taken her half the day to track this guys down, having watched several crossroads deals take place with no sign of the demon she was after. But then word reached her of this guy and she just couldn't let an opportunity pass her by. It was risky, especially now demons were after her, but considering what she knew of the demon in question, he might well be of some use. He had tried to help the Winchesters before, and word had it had been Lillith's right-hand man, so there was a good chance he knew lots of useful information. And getting a crossroads demon to do what you wanted was usually simple enough.

When she glanced over at the crossroads again the demon had appeared and they had already reached the kissing part of deal-making.

"Buggery." She hissed, jumping down from the car bonnet.

As she landed her knees buckled and she threw out a hand to steady herself as the world swam. She groaned and looked up to where the businessman stood alone.

"Oh double buggery."

"We only kissed, though I wouldn't mind if you're offering."

Layna just rolled her eyes and turned to face the speaker. "Crowley I presume?" She asked, eyes sliding down his figure. Well, he was certainly more attractive close up, just a hint of stubble and that beautifully tailored suit... She could appreciate a man in a suit.

"And you are?" He stared at her questioningly, sensing something strange about her.

"Here to discuss the merits of fine whiskey and Shakespeare." She grinned wickedly. "Layna, and I have a proposition for you."

"I don't do propositions. I'm King of the Crossroads darling, I work in deals." He started to turn away.

"It's about your Lucifer problem."

The demon stopped and raised an eyebrow at her.

"So you accept?" She asked finally, staring at the lengthy scroll of paper.

"I'm already buggered thanks to the Winchesters, and not in the fun way." He growled.

Layna shrugged. "Still, a deal is a deal. I like to be sure." She paused and regarded him curiously. "So, standard protocol for sealing a contract?"

Crowley just nodded, stepping a little closer to her.

"No tongue."

It was his turn to grin wickedly as he pressed a hand to the back of her neck and pulled her up into him. Layna went with it, stretching her body upwards and pressing her lips against his. When they pulled apart she had to grip the lapels of his coat to keep on her feet.

"I said no tongues!"

"Shouldn't have started it then princess." He raised an eyebrow at her, smirking slightly as he glanced down at her hands. "That impressive am I?"

"Don't flatter yourself." She grumbled, letting go and straightening herself up. "Dangerous thing stealing energy like that. The last person who tried it burst into flames."

"King of the Crossroads darling." He pulled out a phone and tapped a few keys. "I'll be seeing you then."

"You had better keep to your part of this deal Demon. I don't play nice."

He turned and grinned wolfishly. "I may be a demon, but I have integrity. I stick to my deals."

And with that he vanished.


	5. Chapter 5

The next few days were rife with tension as the boys planned and researched and waited. They were too used to being on the road and with the threat of the apocalypse looming over them being cooped up in one place for too long, even with the comfort of good beds and even better food, was pushing everyone to their last nerve. Layna, who had never had much of a fuse to begin with, was beginning to lash out at everything and Dean wasn't helping matters by complaining that she wasn't helping _enough_ despite Sam and Castiel's attempts to shut him up or focus his attentions away from the oracle and towards delving into the fragments of information she managed to retrieve for them. Even the arrival of Bobby hadn't done much to soothe the tensions in the house. To her credit Layna held out well, it wasn't until the last day she finally let loose at him.

"Listen, you ass," she snapped, eyes flashing dangerously bright "I have done _everything _I can for you boys. I've pulled in every favour I am owed, and several I wasn't, to get what little I managed. I half killed myself hunting through futures to find any little thing that could help. This is _Lucifer _and_ Michael_, two of the biggest dicks in the face of creation you are talking about. I've... I did some horrible things to get you where you are now, there's not much more I can do."

"Horrible things? I'm _hurt_."

Layna felt her lip curl involuntarily, eyes fixing on the floor as a flush of shame crept up the back of her neck. Her body felt horribly human all of a sudden.

"Crowley, you gave us that gun and you _knew_ it wouldn't work. You demon son of a..."

She felt Castiel move, holding up a hand to silence them. No one really knew what to say.

"What did you do?"

She looked up, craning her neck slightly to study their faces. Sam was full of rage and concern, Dean had his standard "I'm going to kill things" look but Cas, usually unreadable and stoic, nearly broke her. He looked hurt, confused and hurt.

"I got you the locations of the remaining horsemen and their... handler. Easier said than done."

"But you don't have a soul to trade." Castiel pointed out.

"You don't have a soul? Cas, does that not seem like something you should have told us earlier?" Dean growled. "Things with no souls tend to be evil."

"Yes, I am the very epitome of pure evil. Especially while I'm risking my life helping you." Layna growled, starting to glow slightly.

"He 'helped' us and got two very good friends of ours killed." Sam snapped, raising the colt and levelling it at Crowley's face. "He knew this wouldn't work on Lucifer."

"I never!"

"Sam, Dean. I do not have a soul."

Dean turned, surprised by the hurt in Castiel's voice and the sad look in his eyes.

"But Cas, you're Cas! You're an Angel of the Lord. No one thinks you're evil."

Layna muttered something under her breath in Enochian that made Crowley crow with laughter and a strange mix of shock and embarrassment cross Castiel's face.

"Alright children." Bobby Singer growled from his wheelchair. "Enough's enough, we're runnin' out of time."

Dean cursed and narrowed his eyes at them.

"So, if you don't have a soul how the hell did you make a deal with a Crossroads Demon?"

"She offered up something better, right princess?"

Layna turned her head slightly to glare at the demon. "Call me that again and I'll wear those extra three inches as a necklace." She growled, digging her nails into her palm.

"Alright _kitten_."

This time she pointedly ignored him. "Collateral. _Short term _collateral. You go be heroes andstop the apocalypse, then, you come get me so I can help Sam translate all my old texts. And if you screw this up, I swear I will claw my way out of hell and kill you myself. Got that?"

Dean nodded slowly, turning hardened eyes on the King of the Crossroads. "She comes back all tortured and I _will_ kill you."

"No torturing, scouts honour."

"Oh and Bobby," she glanced up and smiled at the boys grumpy old surrogate father "you should try standing up some time."

Startled he tensed up, suddenly realising what she meant. With Dean's help he eased himself to his feet, staring at her. "Idjit." He grumbled.

"Don't waste it. You do not want to know what I..."

Behind her Crowley held a hand to his chest, feigning hurt and Bobby shook his head cutting off the rest of her sentence.

"Idjit."

Layna hummed, smiling. "Go. Stop the Apocolypse. Shoo."

Crowley just stood behind her, letting her watch the group leave, letting the sadness and hurt wash over her. Once the door closed behind them he turned to her expectantly.

"Come on then _kitten_, time to go."

She lunged at him.

When she landed it was on her back with a thud, her fingers clawed for purchase against what felt like a rug as she skidded. Once she came to a halt she glared up at the grinning demon.

"I'm going to kill you. Slowly." She growled, rubbing the back of her head where it had collided with the floor.

Crowley just whistled and a massive hellhound bounded into the room, padding across the floor towards her. The dog stopped beside her and lowered his head to look at her blowing a mix of dog breath and sulphur in her face, Layna just smiled and reached up to scratch the dog behind it's ears.

"Sorry sweetheart, dogs love me." She grinned, "this gorgeous boy included." Her eyes scanned the room around her. "Nice place."

"My old home was nicer. Before it got burned down because I was helping the sodding Winchesters."

Layna just hummed, pushing herself to her feet and staring at him. "Yes. You're an odd kind of demon you know."

"I'm a businessman. Lucifer heading back to the pit is in my best interests. As for not torturing and killing you slowly, well, that's just good business for now."

"Well, you do know how to make a girl weak at the knees."

"You threatened to kill me first." He pointed out, clicking his fingers so the dog returned to him.

She grinned, walking slowly towards him. "Foreplay. Obviously." She paused and looked around. "So, do I get the grand tour?"

Crowley nodded, gesturing for her to follow him as he and the hellhound headed out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

The house was impressively warded against angels. While it made her feel much safer, especially with her dwindling power, it also made trying to use the angelic wavelengths to keep an eye on the Winchesters and their progress in stopping the apocalypse. Lucifer had blocked her out completely, so any ideas she had about keeping an eye on him were dead. Still, the warding never stopped the visions. Blasts of futures too horrible to really consider still stabbed at the insides of her brain. She could still feel the angels dying too, the part of her tied to heaven, the part that had felt the seals break and the armies of heaven falling, still felt that loss, that pain. It drove her to try harder, push against the ancient enochian magic and try to see something, anything. The boys had those irritating sigils on their ribs too, which made it even harder for her. The effort of it drained her faster than ever, leaving her vulnerable and open to attack.

It came within the first week. Demons who had been tracking Crowley had seen her as an easy target, weakened and human-looking as she was. They had seen the crossroads demon leave and had seized their opportunity. Layna had been in the shower at the time,which was... unfortunate. Mostly for the demons, never interrupt a girl in the shower without a very good reason. Unless it's for sex. This was neither, which in combination with her blinding headache and generally short fuse was particularly bad news for the demons in question. The fact that the first sign she had caught of their arrival was when one called her Crowley's whore was just the icing on a very dangerous cake.

"What?!" Layna spat, whirling around as she heard the voice.

The two demons grinned at her and she scowled, blocking out the fears that she was too weak for this. Heaven was a long way away from her right now, and she hadn't taken energy from anyone else since leaving the Winchesters. If there was one thing that was going to push her buttons, it was being called a whore.

"I missed that." She hissed, voice low and dangerous as she turned off the water. "What did you say?"

"You heard us, whore." The taller male demon snarled, licking his lips. "I will enjoy ripping you to shreds."

Layna inclined her head slightly and smiled. It was not a pleasant smile, more reminiscent of a hungry shark staring down prey than anything. Slowly, carefully, she stepped out of the shower and towards the demons, quietly focusing all of her energy into her hands. When the moment of calm broke it was fast and brutal. The demons launched at her and she sent the one to her left flying into the wall with a burst of energy as her right hand sunk into the flesh of the male before her just below the ribs. The demon screamed, then started to desiccate before her eyes as she sucked all of the energy and life force out of it, feeling the black tendrils of power snake up her arm and into her. His companion, breaking out of her haze of confusion, moved to try and help but Layna threw out an arm and the demonic power she had absorbed kept the demon pinned the other back. When the oracle turned her head her eyes were black.

"Well, this is interesting and new." She mused, shaking her arm as the male finally turned into dust. "I'll have to experiment with demon energy some time, you have some interesting powers. I've never had energy even close to this, you demons slither and burn like nothing else. Shame I have no time now."

Her eyes had already paled back to grey and she placed her hand over the other's heart as her fingers started to glow white.

"What _are_ you?" The demon hissed.

"Not a whore."

By the time Crowley had finally sensed something was wrong and broken down the door Layna had been wrapped in a towel and had begun to sweep the two piles of ash away. After that he seemed to move from tolerating her presence to actually somewhat enjoying her being around. He even shared his scotch with her, which she greatly appreciated given the increasing frequency of her blinding headaches and horrific visions. She knew a large part was down to her ability to swiftly dispatch of any demons that followed them, she was useful to him as more than just insurance, but sometimes she liked to pretend that maybe she was growing on him. Either way time passed with alarming speed, the world crumbling around them. Until one day it stopped. They both felt the crack, every supernatural being did, you didn't open the door to Lucifer's cage and not send out a tidal wave of power. She searched, tried to link into something, someone. But it was all too powerful, it turned against destiny and ripped at the edges of everything, the pieces she saw tore into her like knives. The gaping hole that was the pit, Sam teetering on the edge, Lucifer and his decaying vessel. There was a blinding flash of light, Gabriel was in the air holding Sam, Castiel shielding Dean as the ground before them closed. Then it all went black.

When she came too she was in so much pain, so weak she could barely lift her limbs. Her arms looked grey and the skin too papery, she could taste copper and when she managed to lift her hand to wipe at the wet beneath her nose it came away bloody. She burned through fifty lives, demon, human and other, just to heal enough to be back on her feet, and in the day after while the heroes of the hour were patching themselves up before they retrieved her she had spent her time sleeping.


	7. Chapter 7

When they appeared after summoning the demon and the oracle were greeted with a devils trap and a circle of tired faces. Even Gabriel wasn't quite his usual bright self. Layna had opened her mouth to remind them that they'd stopped the freaking _**apocalypse**_ and the least they could do was smile and pat themselves on the back, but Dean had got there first with the questioning.

"Are you okay?"

"Emotionally scarred for life, but physically I'm fine." She moved her slight shoulders in a half-shrug.

"What did he do to you?"

She glanced backwards at Crowley and shook her head, the demon looked torn between fear and laughter. Well, there was one thing that could be said for having lived long enough to make friends in high places.

"_He_ did nothing. Some demons broke in and tried to stab me while I was showering, which was actually great fun, but that was about it. Aside from the hounds. Bloody things _really_ like me." Layna shuddered. "As if it wasn't bad enough being woken up by hellhound breath, when I was leaving the little one... urgh."

Dean and Sam stared at each other for a few moments then suddenly burst into fits of hysterical laughter. Sam was laughing so hard he doubled over and Dean could barely breathe, even Gabriel was trying to wipe tears from his eyes. Only Cas didn't get it.

"You..." Dean panted "you were humped... by a hellhound."

"That just makes it sound _more_ disgusting." She shuddered. "I was **not **humped by a hellhound."

"Just your leg." Crowley cackled.

"I can kill you." She growled, shooting him a sideways glance.

"And I can kill you. Could have, several times actually." He arched an eyebrow.

"Oh eat me."

"Don't tempt me."

"Please shut up, both of you." Dean groaned, holding his head. "Just... no."

Layna grinned. "So, no more apocalypse, we can celebrate?"

"The apocolypse has been averted yes." Castiel nodded.

"Smashing. Well, you can all stop looking like someone ate your pet cat and enjoy the brief moment of joy before the whole world starts going to hell in a handbasket all over again. Drinks are on the house!" The oracle turned, ushering them all out of the doors.

"Just one minute you idjits." Bobby shouted, stopping everyone in their tracks as they headed towards the kitchen. "My legs..."

Layna wrinkled her nose and shot a glance at Crowley. "Buggery."

"Thanks for the reminder."

"Don't you dare." Layna growled under her breath, grabbing Crowley's hand and sending a warning zap of energy through her fingers. She winced a little, feeling her knees wobble a little as the energy left her, before fixing on a smile and turning her gaze to Bobby. "I'll fix it. Give me ten minutes and a bottle of whiskey."

Gabriel grabbed her by the arm as she walked by, face serious.

"We need to talk."

Layna stopped and arched an eyebrow at him. "We do?"

"You shouldn't think you can trick him. You don't get to be King of the Crossroads without knowing more than most." Gabriel glanced across at Crowley and Bobby. "You're walking a thin line here, and I don't want to have to be the one who ends it when you step on the wrong side."

"Don't be over-dramatic Gabriel, I can more than handle myself. I have a few centuries experience, I think I can handle a crossroads demon." She snorted.

"Just watch yourself."

Layna huffed, trying to shrug off his concern. "I'll be fine, honestly. I'm doing it to help your favourite humans aren't I? I'm not about to turn into Lucifer, not now heaven is opened to me again."

The archangel just nodded, letting go of her arm and watching her walk away with worried eyes. Castiel appeared beside him moments later.

"What's wrong brother?"

Gabriel sighed. "We need to watch her Castiel. I don't think she's as smart as she thinks she is, which means we're handing a walking nuclear reactor to a demon."


	8. Chapter 8

As far as not-end of the world parties go it was a cracker,having angels around for parties was certainly useful. Not only did the room expand to accommodate the extra guests and chairs, but food was also seen to. And a few handy rooms and closets seemed to make themselves visible just at the right time. After some careful re-negotiation with Crowley involving one top class bottle of Glencraig, one of the spare rooms and some interesting language from Dean and Gabriel, she had the bright idea of starting them off with shots.

"Tequila, Sambuca, Jaeger or... what the fuck is this? Crème de Cacao... I take it this is your doing Gabriel?"

Gabriel shrugged, grinning. "Maaaybe."

"Then you can drink it." She stared at the other bottles. "One of each it is then."

She lined up the glasses and poured the shots. One of each for her, Sam, Dean and Castiel, three of that cacao nonsense for Gabriel. Somehow Crowley had escaped without her seeing him leave, and Bobby firmly refused to touch anything other than Beer and Whiskey, insisting that shots were for kids and 'idjits'. Layna just shrugged and let him be, downing her line of shots and pouring another. The second was followed by a third, Sam dropped out before the fourth, Dean on the fifth. She just kept going, even after Cas and Gabe had stopped, even after it stopped being celebration and turned into a quest for drunken oblivion. She didn't like the looks Gabriel was shooting her, or the worried expression on Castiel's face. Most of all she didn't like the strange new hollow feeling in her chest, it was more than just the hole left behind when that tiny fragment of Anna's grace had been ripped free from her, more than just a remnant of being cut off from heaven for so long, it was different and unknown and she just wanted it gone. The alcohol wasn't helping any, and it didn't even taste good. Cursing under her breath she capped the half-empty bottles and poured herself a glass of something nicer, turning to survey the group.

Dean leant heavily against Cas's shoulder, watching the world spin. So maybe that last bottle of beer had been a bad idea after all that whiskey, but it was the not-end of the world and they did have two angels and a whatever the hell Layna was looking after them, he figured he could have one night off.

"Cas?" He slurred.

The angel turned his head and nodded.

"I love you man. You're always there for me." Dean smiled drunkenly and slung an arm around Castiel's shoulders, swaying dangerously as he did so. "Don't ever change, and don't ever leave, y'hear?"

"I will always be here for you Dean." He smiled, wrapping an arm around the younger man's waist and guiding him to a less precarious seat next to their brothers and Bobby.

Layna frowned, they were deep in conversation together, occasionally glancing her way. It made her uneasy and uncomfortable all over again and she didn't want to think about it. Picking up her glass she headed for a quieter corner where she wouldn't have to look at them.

Layna sat alone on the sofa, nursing a tall glass of raspberry vodka. She rested the glass on her crossed ankles and sighed, she was sobering up too fast.

"Stupid body."

"Fancy a fag and a chat?"

She snapped her head up, staring into Crowley's face. "Thought you'd be long gone by now."

"Bloody archangel of yours has put up some kind of spell to stop me leaving. I've been told to 'enjoy myself'." The demon snarled. "Feathered moron."

"I have three more bottles of Craig, you'll survive." She chuckled, shifting over to accommodate him. "Shouldn't smoke though, it's bad for you."

Crowley laughed, sitting beside her and resting his feet on her coffee table, sipping at his glass of scotch. They sat in silence for a while, watching the rest of the group while they sipped at their drinks.

"You'd have let Bobby keep his legs anyway wouldn't you?"

The demon raised an eyebrow at her. "Howsat?"

"You like the grumpy old git, secretly," she didn't give him time to protest, "and the rest of them. Moose and all. So what was the real reason?"

"Insurance. Those denim-clad nightmares will be after me soon enough, I have you on a leash and they might think twice."

Layna quirked her lips in a smile. "Always the businessman. But say you have me on a leash again and I'll burn you from the inside out."

"Whatever you say kitten, I could always put a real leash on you_._"

"Whatever I say." She laughed, tipping back the rest of her drink and stealing his bottle of Glencraig from beside him. "You do know you're stuck with me now right _darling_?"

She tipped the bottle to her lips and smiled against the neck as she drank.

"Bollocks." He eyed her carefully. "So if you knew...?"

"A girl needs to have her secrets." She smiled.

She watched him carefully for a reaction, but he merely hummed and nodded, sipping at his drink.

"You enjoy having me around really." She chuckled, stealing another sip from his bottle. "I'm the only one who'll look after Growley for you."

"He does have a habit of eating the help."

She just smiled, eyes not leaving his face. Somehow she'd managed to move closer to him without even realising it, to the point that she was practically in his lap, and the alcohol seemed to have kicked in all of a sudden as a slow burn deep in the pits of her stomach. To his credit, she thought, Crowley hadn't said anything, nor had he pushed her away or tried to smite her, just let her creep closer. Her head tilted slightly to one side, hand reaching up then falling back to her lap as she chewed nervously on her bottom lip. The demon just sat there, watching her through half-closed eyes. Layna leant up towards him, so close that she could smell the scent of whiskey tinged with sulphur that was so very, utterly, him.

"Thanks. For everything." She whispered, hand finally resting against his cheek.

The sound of a glass smashing against the floor made everyone look up, heads turning towards the source of the distraction.

"Son of a bitch."

Sam and Castiel were just gaping, speechless, as they watched Layna and Crowley kissing on the sofa across the room from them, shattered glass and clear liquid spilled under the table.

"Balls."

"We are all boned."


End file.
